Philophobia
by Kyoto-chan
Summary: [Pre and during CoM, KH2 spoilers] Roxas was different from the others, Axel couldn't deny that. [AkuRoku][Rated for language]
1. Achluophobia

A/N: First of all, happy belated AkuRoku Day, everyone. I would've gotten this fic up sooner (like yesterday XD), but it was my older cousin's seventeenth birthday yesterday, and yeah. XD

-ahem-

Finally decided to write a little (okay, I admit, it's not little, but big) AkuRoku...yeah, not a cracky one-shot or a smutty songfic, but actual ficcage. :D (OMFG, chapters. XD)

Also, I finally decided to switch over to OpenOffice for fic-writing, instead of my usual WordPad. (I used Microsoft Word at one point, but that's another story.) I've had it on my computer for at least three months now, but yeah. (I know, I'm a complete friggin' idiot.)

...Jeez, I'll feel weird cussing with this thing. XD

Even though this is just the prologue (a _really_ short prologue, at that), I promise there'll be at least four chapters. XD Perhaps over fifteen, if I'm feeling up to it.

I'll need suggestions every once in a while (I'll say it at the end of a chapter whenever I run into writers' block for the following chapter) due to the fact that I only have the prologue, beginning, ending, and epilogue in my head at this moment...that's when YOU get the chance to help this poor fanficcer out with this fic:D

Oh, and about this scene...I didn't think it up. Tetsuya Nomura-sensei did. I read a brief description of it in an interview at KHU kh2(dot)co(dot)uk, and the prologue is just my interpretation of it. Sad to know the event scene didn't actually make the scene-cut, though...

Well, every part that actually is Tetsuya Nomura-sensei's ends with the voice saying "Take this name", after that, it's all me and my imagination. XD

-ahem- This fic is gonna be my version of what happened "behind the scenes" during Chain of Memories, while Sora is away finding Castle Oblivion/inside Castle Oblivion "reliving" his memories.

Thanks to Nii-san, for giving me a bunch of ideas for this fic, and giving me help while I was trying to figure out the title of the fic. XD If I didn't know better, I'd say he was my muse. XD

Ah well. Enough of my blabbering, eh?

* * *

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, or Kingdom Hearts II, trust me, I wouldn't waste my time writing fanfics. I'd be making them CANON!**

* * *

_Philophobia_

by Kyoto-chan

* * *

_Prologue_

_Achluophobia_

* * *

Blue eyes stared out into the wide open space engulfed completely by darkness. Laying down, the figure sat up, one hand touching the handle of a giant key, and the other feeling around on the floor. It was not visible, but it was still there. Questions such as 'where am I' and 'who am I' roamed his mind, immediately leaving as four large letters in yellow appeared in front of him. 

_SORA_

Shocked, he opened his mouth and read the word out loud.

"So...ra..."

He felt that he was supposed to know this word, feeling a small familiarity with it. But he had no recollections of it.

As if on cue, the letters rearranged themselves.

_ROAS_

A small flash caused him to close his eyes. When he opened them, an _X_ appeared in the middle.

_ROXAS_

Again, he read it out loud.

"Rox...as..."

A foreign voice echoed through the vast emptiness. It sounded so distant, yet at the same time, it rang in his ears.

_Take this name..._

"Name...?"

_It is yours._

"My name...? Is...Roxas?"

_Yes._

A bright flash engulfed the darkness, and the teenager now known as Roxas found himself in a dimly sunlit alleyway, dressed only in a raggedy poncho-like sheet, the giant key from earlier having disappeared.

_Where am I?_ he thought yet again, finding himself sitting against a brick wall and a concrete floor this time.

Just as he stood up, a dark portal, encircled by what looked like moving black thorns, appeared against another wall, and a hooded person wearing a long black cloak walked out from it. The portal disappeared afterwards.

Roxas knew it wasn't exactly the best thing to do, but he walked up to the figure and began to speak to it.

"Excuse me?"

The figure stopped walking and turned towards the teen.

"Do you know where I am?"

The figure merely replied, "Twilight Town, got it memorized?"

"Thank you, Mister...um..." the would-be Keyblade holder began, stumbling over the loss of the figure's name.

"The name's Axel, got it memorized? What's yours, kid?"

"It's Roxas...I think..."

If Roxas could see this Axel's face, he would know that the other male had raised an eyebrow.

"You _think_?"

Roxas nodded reluctantly.

He said nervously, "A voice told me that my name was Roxas..."

"A voice, huh. ...so you're another one...come with me," Axel said, turning towards the wall and opening the portal yet again.

He walked in, and Roxas complied with Axel's order, following him into the portal.

* * *

When they saw light again, the portal had opened up once again, and Axel had walked out of it into a large white room, furnished with white furniture. A large tan man with icy blue hair sat in a white chair, the top of the backboard hovering near it being three times larger than him. A petite blond-haired girl in a short white dress sat near him, in an identical chair. 

"Why have you come back so early from the mission, number eight?" the man asked coldly.

The redhead replied, "Mission aborted. I found another one."

He pointed at Roxas, who merely blinked in confusion.

"Another one?" the girl squeaked.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, Superior. He said he got his name from _that voice_..."

The man with the icy blue hair smiled, with a hint of evil in it.

"_That voice_, eh? Well...the more the merrier..."

* * *

_End Prologue_

* * *

I said it was a short prologue, didn't I? Only two pages long (the only thing long about this is my horrendously huge author's note at the top XD), and 571 words long. XD Half of this document is my author's note...jeez, that's a freakish thought. XD Hopefully my real chapters won't be as short...-sweatdrops- 

As for the next chapter, just so no one will get lost, it takes about two, three weeks after this prologue. Assume that Xemnas has introduced Roxas to everyone in the Organization, formally added him to the group, and that Roxas now knows he is a Nobody. And wields a Keyblade.

As for me, it's like midnight right now, and I gotta wake up in around seven hours...X.X;

I'll work on the first chapter when I can...tomorrow. So wait up for that, all right? XD

-does not really care if people actually care about this fic-

Review and get a cookie! XD

_Philophobia – (n.) The fear of falling in love_

_Achluophobia – (n.) The fear of darkness_


	2. Mnemophobia

A/N: ...tell me again why I'm sitting in front of the computer right now, sleep-deprived with only five-and-a-half-hour's worth of so-called sleep, writing up the next chapter of _Philophobia_ up?

Oh that's right, 'cause I was hit by a sudden stroke of "OMFG, I should wake up early and write it!"

Huzzah. Good luck for you, bad for me. XD

This chapter is (hopefully) longer than the prologue, I'm afraid even though I had the beginning in my brain, half of it eroded away and I may be hit by sudden writers' block in the middle of the chapter. Eheheheh?

Thanks to **siverrain** for being my first (and as of now, _only_) reviewer! -hands cookie-

* * *

_Philophobia_

by Kyoto-chan

* * *

_Chapter One_

_I. Mnemophobia_

* * *

Roxas groaned, tossing over in bed again. He'd been sleep-deprived for what seemed like forever, not being able to sleep regularly for at least what felt like a week at The World That Never Was.

_What the hell was that dream all about? At least it explains why I saw the word 'SORA' back in the Realm of Darkness..._ he spoke mentally, recalling how he got his name.

His dream had started out pleasant, in what his mind told him was an island, but the island had caught a storm and there were Heartless everywhere you looked, including a huge-ass Heartless to rival the size of the Twilight Thorn. He immediately woke up right before he had to fight that Heartless in his dream.

Roxas muttered grumpily, throwing his blanket off of his body, and walking to the not-so-non-existant bathroom to go brush his teeth.

"Marluxia, you fucking bathroom hog, you've been in there _forever_!" a groan came from the end of the hallway, where the bathroom was. "Get out of there, or I'm gonna bust in with my chakrams!"

The teen grinned slightly, walking around the bend and seeing a familiar redhead standing outside the bathroom door, looking rather pissed off.

A muffled reply came from the other side of the door, "Be patient, Axel! My hair doesn't do itself, you know!"

"Your hair looks like a wet purple dog anyway. Now let me in, I fucking need to goooooooo!"

"Fine, bust in if you want, I'm not wearing a towel after taking my shower."

"Oh. Hell. No."

Roxas chuckled, then put an arm around his friend's shoulders.

"Axel, going to the toilet is so not worth seeing a naked Marluxia for. I don't want to see that sight either, even if it means waiting about ten minutes to get rid of my morning breath."

"_TEN MINUTES_? Do you _think_ I can control my bladder for that long?" Axel whined angrily.

"C'mon, it doesn't even take five minutes to get to the other bathroom in this wing...go to that one."

"Larxene. PMSing Larxene, no less."

Roxas twitched. Sure, he met the crew only a few weeks ago, but he pretty much had all of their personalities down. And he knew very well that a PMSing Larxene was a very frightening thing, indeed.

"In that case, wait. Or break into Marluxia's room and 'do your business' on one of his plants," Roxas said loudly, to lure Marluxia out of the bathroom.

And it worked.

"_DO ANYTHING TO MY BABIES AND I SWEAR I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD!_" (a, fortunately, fully-clothed) Marluxia screeched at the duo.

Axel winced at how high the Graceful Assassin's screech was, "'Lax, Marly. It was only a joke. Now since you're obviously finished, get the fuck out of the bathroom."

He pushed his inferior away from the door and shut the open door, a click made to signify that he locked the door.

Marluxia glared at the door, then looked at Roxas.

"How can you even _stand_ him?"

"I just do."

Marluxia grumbled, then stomped off in the direction of the kitchen for breakfast.

A flush was made, the faucet turned on and then off, and then another click sounded, as the doorknob was turning and Axel exited.

"It's all yours, Roxy."

"Thanks."

And the two switched places, but Axel walked off into the direction of the kitchen.

* * *

"...and today's breakfast was prepared by number five. Thank him for feeding you, everyone," Xemnas commanded, and muttered "thanks" were spoken.

Axel murmured under his breath, "If Lexaeus made it, no wonder breakfast tasted like shit."

"I think I found at least ten hairs in my pancakes," Roxas whispered back, with a shudder.

"Numbers eight and thirteen, do you have anything you'd like to share with the Organization?" Xemnas looked over at Axel and Roxas.

"N-no, sir," the younger of the two replied.

"Then please keep quiet during the meeting. As I was saying, work harder and faster! The more hearts we retrieve from all those mindless Heartless, the sooner we'll be able to unlock Kingdom Hearts and only then will we truly exist!"

However, Xemnas' usual lecture about Kingdom Hearts and all that other jazz went in one ear and out the other, at least for Axel and Roxas. But all the other members didn't look all that interested anyway. If anyone were interested, it would be the Superiors, those six people who accidentally became Heartless and turned into those six Nobodies we all know and love/hate. But even they were bored by Xemnas' lecture.

"That is all," Xemnas finally ended, and with lightning speed, all of the other Organization members rushed out of the meeting room.

* * *

"I wonder who that black-hooded guy in the plains was..." a voice echoed through the main hall of the castle.

A hardly discernible voice replied, "And this castle's making me feel weird..."

"Well, do you think we might be able to find Riku here?"

"A-hyuk, maybe we'll be able to find the King too!" a third voice said.

"Yeah! C'mon, guys! Let's go!"

Roxas appeared on a balcony, looking down as Axel approached the three, and their conversation was not all that audible, anyway. All Roxas could tell was that Axel gave that familiar-looking kid a deck of battle cards and a world card for Traverse Town.

_That guy...wasn't he...in my dreams?_

* * *

_End Chapter One_

* * *

Ooh! Semi-cliff! XD

I realize the beginning dialogue from Sora and the gang isn't correct to the point, but forgive me, I haven't played CoM in about a year or so. XD

And this is like half-a-page longer than the prologue, so be glad. It took me two hours to fish this out of me.

Now, review and get a cookie!

_Mnemophobia – (noun) The fear of memories_


	3. Athagazoraphobia

A/N: I freaking screwed myself over with the last chapter...I was too lazy to play CoM all over again (not to mention I lost the freaking game and the GBA is my cousin's), so I decided to read a GameFAQs walkthrough. That's when I realized I screwed myself over. So! I decided that it's a good thing all the Organization members have hoods that hide their faces. I did a LOT of switching characters around for certain events.

To clear things up a bit, Roxas is the one who led Sora and the gang into Castle Oblivion, Axel is the one who gives Sora the battle cards and the Traverse Town world card, and Marluxia is the one in the tutorial.

Easy as that:D

And if you've already played CoM, go ahead and skip everything between the first in-story divider and the fourth one. XD It's dialogue taken directly out of the game (I found a game script, okay?). You could say it's filler text. XDD

Thank you to **siverrain**, **Aya Kurayami**, **Peanut Butter Socks**, **Following Padfoot's Pawprints**, **Riku-stalker**, **Meev**, and **Luxana101** for feeding my ego...er, I mean reviewing! -hands all cookies-

* * *

_Philophobia_

by Kyoto-chan

* * *

_Chapter Two_

_II. Athazagoraphobia_

* * *

Roxas' brain was down-trodden with thoughts of _Who the hell was that?_ and _How come I knew about him before I'd even seen him once?_. He was completely ignoring Axel's complaints of how Xemnas was a lazy-ass and probably just formed Organization XIII to gather lackeys to do all of his bidding. 

"...are you hearing a single thing I'm saying?" Axel asked, looking over at his friend while they were heading back to the wing of the castle with all the members' rooms.

Roxas gave a small nod, even though he wasn't listening. Axel had the feeling he wasn't paying attention to him either.

"Roxas borrows pink tutus from Marluxia."

Roxas was obviously thinking about something else, and didn't hear him. Then suddenly, he responded.

"Huh? Sorry, I wasn't listening to you..."

Axel let out a harsh sigh, and swung his arm over the shorter Nobody's shoulder.

"What's on your mind, Roxy?"

"Nothing...it's just...that kid...I've seen him before...in my dreams..."

Axel mentally scowled, _So it's true. That Sora kid is Roxas' Other. Xemnas wasn't kidding when he said we had to keep their true relationship a secret..._

But on the outside, Axel wore a supposedly-comforting face.

"He's probably just someone you knew when you were a Somebody."

"Probably..." Roxas' expression was a doubtful one.

A silence hovered over them, as the only noise in the hallway then was the noise of their shoes making contact with the floor. The silence was broken when the two approached Roxas' room.

"Go inside, take a nap. It might help clear your head," Axel said, practically shoving the Key of Destiny into his living quarters.

Roxas nodded, and closed the door, plopping himself on his bed, leaving himself to drown in his thoughts.

* * *

Axel grumbled, still on his route to the second floor of the castle. When he was called to speak to the Superior in private for the details of his newest mission, the orders were clear: eliminate any traitors. How great for him that Marluxia and Larxene got wind of how the Keyblade wielder was coming to the castle for a little "visit", and the two got the great idea to team up and manipulate poor Namine (the adjective "poor" just _dripping_ with sarcasm) into changing Sora's memories, thus having manipulated the Keyblade wielder into overthrowing the Organization. And how did Axel get mixed up into this again? 

He'd just walked into the room in the middle of Marluxia's conversation with Sora.

"Boo."

Marluxia looked over at Axel, and asked in an annoyed tone, "What do you want?"

"I got bored, what with you hogging the hero."

Marluxia tossed some cards at Axel.

"Perhaps _you'd_ like to test him."

"Perhaps I would."

And with that, Marluxia vanished into a darkness portal.

Axel put his focus on Sora afterwards.

"Looks like it's my show now, Keyblade wielder. The name's Axel, got it memorized?"

Sora responded, "Um...sure."

"Good, you're a quick learner. So, Sora, now that we're on a first name basis..."

Axel summoned his chakrams.

"...don't go dying on me!"

And with that, Axel tested Sora's strength.

* * *

Axel had disappeared by now, but he could hear everything they were saying and see everything they were doing. 

"More cards?" Goofy asked, examining the cards in Sora's hand.

Jiminy speculated, "Hmm...they look kinda like the card that made Traverse Town..."

"So we need these to go on..." Sora concluded.

Axel spoke up, "Correct."

And again with the ghost act, appearing out of nowhere.

"Axel!" Donald exclaimed.

The red-head grinned, "After an introduction like that, you don't think that I'd just give up the ghost?"

"So you were just testing our strength," Sora concluded once again.

Axel clapped, "Congratulations, Sora. You passed! You're ready to take on Castle Oblivion. Follow your memories. Trust what you remember, seek what you forget...and you will find someone very special."

"Like Riku and the King?" Goofy questioned.

Axel shrugged, "Well, I don't know. You'll just have to give some more thought to who's most important to you. Our most precious memories lie deep in our hearts, out of reach. But you can find yours, Sora."

"Where? How?"

"The light within the darkness. You've lost sight of it, Sora. You've forgotten forgetting."

"Light? I don't understand..."

"Would you like a hint?"

A pause.

Goofy asked, "Well, Sora?"

"No, I want to figure it out for myself. And if you get in my way–"

"He won't! We won't let him!" Donald quacked loudly.

Axel smirked, "That's my kind of answer. Just what I'd expect from the Keyblade wielder. But be forewarned...when your sleeping memories awaken, you may no longer by yourself."

And with that, Axel disappeared into a darkness portal.

* * *

Just as soon as he arrived at his destination, he was approached by one very familiar blonde sadist that we all know and love. Or hate. Doesn't matter. 

"Wow, Axel, you seem pretty intrigued by this Sora kid," she commented.

Axel raised an eyebrow, "And you're not?"

"I haven't made up my mind...but I'd like to know what's on yours."

"He became a Heartless, Larxene – and you know what happens to people who do."

"People who lose their hearts also lose their minds, their feelings...they're consumed by the darkness."

"Right, but that didn't happen to Sora. He held onto his feelings, even as a Heartless. Only one other man ever managed to do that."

"So it's the strength of his heart that intrigues you – the heart chosen by the Keyblade."

"What makes his heart shine like that? What sleeps in his most secret depths?"

"The heart is a mysterious thing, Axel."

"Maybe so. But unlocking its secrets is the whole reason we, the Organization, exist."

* * *

Upon opening the door to his room, Axel saw a certain thirteenth member of Organization XIII sitting on his bed, seemingly waiting for him. 

"Axel, where have you been?" Roxas scolded.

Axel fibbed, "Out on a mission...?"

"My ass you were! The Superior didn't give anyone a mission today!"

Axel sweatdropped. _Why couldn't Roxas be more like Demyx? Then I could actually lie to him..._

"Fine, fine, fine. I was getting 'acquainted' with that kid."

Roxas looked shocked and angry at the same time.

"Why didn't I get to go with you? You _know_ I wanna kind out why he's been in my dreams! Some friend _you_ are..."

"Look, Roxas. I couldn't take you with me because...well, I just couldn't, okay?"

"Answer me! I know you can answer some of my questions, you just don't want to! Who is that guy?"

Axel looked at the floor.

"I don't know."

Roxas frowned.

"I know you're lying! Axel! Please! I'm begging you!"

Axel had to think quickly to shut Roxas up before he started to ask too many questions. He suddenly got an idea – but no! He couldn't! ...or could he? He was already slightly attracted to the other Nobody after all...right?

"Tell me what I want to kn–" Roxas was interrupted by the feeling of his friend's mouth on top of his.

It wasn't long, but it was enough to leave Roxas dazed, confused, and completely red.

_What. The. _Fuck._ Just. Happened?_

Axel stared harshly at his inferior.

"Roxas, just shut up and stop asking questions, I can't tell you because I just can't. Do you _want_ me to be turned into a Dusk?"

He shook his head, too shocked to say any words.

"So you promise you'll stop asking questions?"

Roxas nodded.

"Good boy."

Axel patted his so-called best friend on the head with a grin. Roxas twitched at being treated like a dog. And with that, he finally got rid of his speechlessness and began to speak.

"I'm not a dog, Axel!"

The Flurry of Dancing Flames stuck his tongue out, then put it back in its rightful place.

Roxas wiped his mouth with his sleeve, then commented, "Why the fuck did you have to do that for? If you wanted me to shut up, you could've just interrupted me and told me to shut up. Or you could've thwacked me and explain what you just explained."

"If I interrupted you, you'd probably tell _me_ to shut up. As for hitting you, I wouldn't want to hurt your adorable little face!" Axel winked.

Roxas glared at him.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. Adorable."

Axel smirked.

"Would you rather have me kiss you again, then?"

He had to admit, he liked Roxas' taste. It was...unique, to say the least.

Roxas reddened again after Axel's question.

"Hell no!"

A pause.

"_Although_ it'd be better than being called _adorable_..." he said with a shudder.

Axel pinched Roxas' cheek and pulled.

"Aw, but you _are_ adorable! And by your answer, I presume that you'd be _okay_ with me kissing you again?"

Roxas' face now rivaled Axel's hair in redness.

He slapped Axel's hand away and began to speak words of disapproval before being interrupted by Axel's lips again.

_Jeez, this is starting to get old._ Roxas mentally grumbled, rolling his eyes.

He figured out that there would be no way to pry the older Nobody's arms off of him, so he just sat there, waiting for Axel to get off of him. Little did he know that he was beginning to...kiss him back? (Like, OMGWTFBBQ!)

Eventually, Axel _did_ get off of him.

Roxas was still as red as ever, and tried to glare at Axel and look pissed...even if he liked it. Even just a little bit.

Axel smirked, "Roxy, you're cute when you're mad."

"I am not _cute_!" Roxas growled.

Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas' neck again, and tried his luck for a third time. He failed. Roxas latched his fingers on Axel's wrists and squeezed. Really hard. Then pried them off of him. Oh well. At least he got to steal two kisses. Although, the second one was more of a make-out.

Roxas hissed, then walked out the door, heading back for his room. A lot sure happened just because he decided he wanted to talk to the red-head about his problems. Lost in his thoughts, he even forgot to wipe his mouth with his sleeve again.

* * *

_Chapter Two End_

* * *

WOOPEE! It was a filler chapter! XD 

Just in case anyone was wondering, the chapter would be around a page shorter if I didn't have the filler dialogue from CoM. The CoM filler dialogue will continue until the next chapter. Then the chapter after that...will be crack. Most likely, anyway. XD The chapter after that one, though, MAY be all emo...or it'll end up with a cliffhanger and _then_, BRING ON THE ANGST, YO! XD (Ignore me making fun of wannabe-gangsters. XD) After that, we coincide with KH2. :D

Review and get a cookie :3

_Athazagoraphobia – (Noun) the fear of forgetting or being forgotten_


	4. Thanatophobia

A/N: ASDFJKL; I have been neglecting this thing. XD

I'm _so_ sorry I haven't updated – but it's not my fault. I swear it's not my fault. BLAME THE PLOT BUNNIES THAT HAVE SUDDENLY GONE TAME ON ME. I had to rack my brain (and read over that script I found) for ideas (for this chapter, anyway; I got a bunch of ideas for other chapters thanks to discovering translations of part of the first KH2 novel), and well, MORE FILLER TEXT! YAY! (That was sarcasm, just in case there's some idiots in the crowd over there.) Again, if you're not bored and don't want to read the filler text, please skip all the way down to the tenth divider. (seven pages of filler text -dies-)

And I just realized I screwed myself over even more once I began to read the CoM manga...the Unknown that approaches Sora in the beginning is, in fact, Marluxia. (I could tell right away when we got a glimpse of the hair XD)

And I might not be able to update so quickly as I did when I first started. I'm doomed to go to Chinese school with my little cousins every Sunday (luckily next week is the Labor Day weekend and all that jazz) and school just started. -whine-

The good thing that came out of it all? I convinced my little cousin (he's ten) that Axel's gay. FWAHAHAHAHA! -shot- (Fufufu. He made me fight the big Roxas vs Axel fight at the end of Roxas' story for him "Fight it yourself!" "But I suck at fighting! See? I died!" "You freaking idiot, you should've used a potion...-.-", and you know that reaction command where Roxas pins Axel to the floor? Well, I did that. _Twice_. 8D)

...I need sad music. Like...right now.

_Italics_ are either thoughts, emphasis, or what Sora's saying while the Orgy 13 members aren't in the same room he is in. In the beginning, it's only what Sora's saying.

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Kingdom Hearts series, it wouldn't rock as much as it does.**

Thanks to **twilighttries**, **Aya Kurayami**, **Flyingsoul**, **Riku-stalker**, and **siverrain** for reviewing! -hands cookies out again-

* * *

_Philophobia_

_by Kyoto-chan_

* * *

_III. Thanatophobia_

* * *

_There was another girl..._

Larxene smirked, listening on Sora's conversation with Goofy and Donald alongside Axel.

_The four of us would always play together..._

"It looks like Sora's memories have taken root, just like we planned."

Axel grinned, "Let's see how far our boy will go, then. Think it's time for another round?"

"Only if it's my turn to play. You had your fun on the first floor."

Axel chuckled, throwing some cards to the lone female member of the Organization.

"Remember, Larxene, our job is to deliver him in one piece."

She rolled her eyes, "Fine. But who says I can't have my way with him first?"

Axel's smile turned into an angry frown once Larxene's words escaped her mouth.

"Don't break him."

Larxene smiled smugly, "Do I detect a soft spot?"

"He's partly one of us," Axel merely replied.

"I'm not going to break the toy, Axel – merely play with it. I'm not stupid."

Axel's expression didn't change.

"Then you won't mind the warning. Remember, Sora is the key. We're gonna need him if we're gonna take the Organization."

Had Larxene been mentally able to be ecstatic, that's how she would've been at that moment.

"So you're in on it too? Well, keep it under your hood until the time is right."

With that, Larxene disappeared into a portal.

"You'd be wise to do the same, Larxene."

* * *

Larxene had reappeared in the room.

"Whew, throwing that battle wore me out."

Axel nearly laughed.

"Throwing the battle? Looks to me like you plain lost it."

"H-how dare you! You just don't appreciate the finer nuances of –"

A familiar voice interrupted Larxene.

"Axel is right. That was an ungainly performance, Larxene."

Both Nobodies looked over at the source of the voice.

"Vexen!" Larxene, exclaimed.

"Can we help you, Vexen? It's not very often we get to see you topside."

The Chilly Academic replied bluntly, "I came to lend a hand. I remain unconvinced of any potential in this 'hero' you've been coddling. Perhaps an experiment would put my doubts to rest."

Larxene let out an annoyed groan.

"I knew this would happen! Everything's an experiment to you!"

"I'm a scientist. Experimenting is what I do."

Axel rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, Vexen. Do whatever you want. But quit acting. Testing Sora is probably just an excuse for testing your little follower."

Vexen glared at the redhead.

"Follower? He is the product of much research!"

"What he is is a toy," Larxene said bluntly.

Vexen let out a 'hmph'. "I see that I'm wasting my time."

Axel merely threw a card at him.

"It's a wild card to keep things fresh. Now you can't tell me that I don't respect my elders."

Number four shrugged, saying, "I won't dare say."

With that, Vexen left the room.

* * *

_Other side...?_

The Savage Nymph groaned in exasperation, stomping around as she spoke.

"What the hell did Vexen do that for? Is he insane? The show's going to be over if Sora figures out about the other side!"

Axel replied, "Relax...if he passes through and doesn't figure it out, we can patch things up later..."

The Graceful Assassin merely said, "Let Namine handle this. In the meantime, Axel, you know what to do."

"No, I don't. Spell it out for me?"

"Rid us of our traitor."

Axel grinned, "Done. You can't take that order back later."

And Axel left through the darkness portal.

* * *

"...you'll lose your heart and become Marluxia's pawn!"

"Who's Marluxia and what do they have to do with Nami–"

Without a warning, Axel threw a chakram at Vexen, and revealed himself.

"Axel!" the spikey-haired brunette exclaimed, as Axel appeared behind Vexen.

Axel replied, "Hey Sora, sorry to butt in while he was just getting to the juicy bits."

Vexen groaned, "Ax...el...wh...why?"

"You sure love to talk! Well, now it's time to shut you up – forever."

"Mercy...! I don't...want to go...yet...!"

"_Now_ you can tell me I don't respect my elders."

With that, Axel stabbed Vexen and the scientist faded away.

"What the...? Who _are_ you people?" Sora exclaimed from behind Axel.

He looked back at the Keyblade wielder and responded, "Wish I knew the answer to that myself."

Axel then returned back to the room where Marluxia and Larxene were watching over the scene.

"Great work, Axel! Way to shut that blabbermouth up!"

Axel ignored the blonde and turned towards Marluxia.

"You used Vexen's strength to test Sora, didn't you?"

"Not just Vexen, we used your strength too. We weren't sure if you had it in you to eliminate a fellow Organization member. Well, now that you've proven yourself, you're in the big leagues now. Now taking over the Organization will be a piece of cake!" Larxene grinned, patting the other Nobody on the back.

"I see. So that's where Sora comes in, am I correct?"

"Yep. He wants to see Namine, so we give him what he wants."

The flower-element Nobody grinned, "Rejoice, Namine. The hero you've longed for is almost here."

The smaller blond-haired female replied meekly, "I'm...very happy."

The other blonde Nobody asked her, "Are you now? Well, in your 'fits of happiness', be sure not to hurt Sora's feelings. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am."

Marluxia ordered, "All you need to do now is layer the memories one by one and lure his heart closer."

And then Larxene and Marluxia left.

Namine spoke up, "Sora, when you get here – what then?"

"You're all he has left, Namine," the lone Organization member in the room answered.

"But...it's too late now!"

"Look around. I don't see Marluxia anywhere. Do you?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"No one's here to stop you. Go ahead."

Namine nodded and ran off.

Axel began to laugh. "_This_ should be good! All the actors are now in place! Namine! Marluxia! Sora! Larxene! It's about time you gave me _one hell of a show_!"

Roxas poked his head through his door.

"Axel, shut up. I'm trying to sleep," Number Thirteen yawned.

Axel sweatdropped, "Eheheh. Sorry."

* * *

Marluxia glared once he saw who had just appeared in the room.

"Axel, you're a fool among fools to show your face around here, traitor!"

Axel merely smiled, "Traitor? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You let her go! Sora could have been our slave, but no! You let her go!"

"Right right right, your big plan. You used Namine to rewrite Sora's memories so you could control him and overthrow the Organization with Larxene. Am I not correct? Because if so, that makes _you_ the traitor, Marluxia."

"But you destroyed Vexen!"

"So what? I merely weeded the garden. I had to earn your trust."

"I see...a double agent...you've been onto our conspiracy from the beginning," Marluxia let out a desperate chuckle.

"Moving on...I believe you ordered me to 'rid us of our traitors'," Axel summoned his chakrams, "I always obey orders, Marluxia."

He grinned, almost looking like Larxene while she was reading that book of hers...or like the Cheshire Cat!

"Larxene paid the price for disloyalty, and so shall you. In the name of the Organization you betrayed, I shall annihilate you!"

"Then go ahead – strike!"

Namine then appeared between the two.

"Ohoho, you think cowering behind Namine will save you? Your little mascot will keep you company in the void. Sayonara, Marluxia."

Marluxia smiled, "Oh I think not. Sora, are you listening?"

The trio came running in after Marluxia spoke.

"Huh?"

"Sora! Axel is willing to hurt Namine just to get to me! Destroy him!"

And while Sora drew his Keyblade, Marluxia and Namine both disappeared.

"Well well well, Sora, looks like Marluxia made you his puppet after all."

Sora growled, "Never. After I finish you, he's next."

"Hmm. Look here, Sora, we've got a lot in common. I'd rather not fight you, but I have a reputation to think of!"

* * *

_(Insert a battle scene here XD)_

* * *

Axel smiled, even in defeat.

"You're not half-bad. It was worth saving your hide, after all."

"Saving me?" Sora asked, confused.

"Sorry to kill the suspense."

And Axel disappeared.

* * *

Zexion sighed, "First Vexen, and now Lexaeus is gone too..."

Axel appeared out of nowhere.

"Larxene's gone now, too. Namine turned on her. Gee, I wonder who's going to be gone next."

Zexion looked up at the Nobody that had just come in.

"Perhaps you?"

"Me? Nah. I already got my pounding from Sora. He probably thinks I'm gone for good now. And I don't feel like doing an encore anytime soon. Marluxia's probably up next."

"You think Sora will win. Because you think anyone who beats you is unbeatable – is that it?"

"That's the idea. Marluxia wanted to use Sora to plot the downfall of the Organization; it's only fitting that Sora should be _his_ downfall."

"Then...Riku is not needed anymore."

"Good luck disposing of him. You want me to take out someone who wasted Lexaeus?"

Zexion shook his head.

"That's not how I deal with things. Tell me, have you gotten the data on Riku's home?"

Axel threw a card at Zexion and that was all he needed.

* * *

It was a good thirty minutes before Zexion returned into that room.

He obviously was confused and pissed.

"What _is_ he?" Zexion groaned. "No one's worn the darkness the way he does! It's just not _possible_!"

Zexion looked up from the table and saw Vexen's replica and Axel. Emo-kid nearly fell off of his chair.

"WAHH! Riku?"

Then Number Six got over his initial shock.

"Oh, yes...of course...the replica...are you saying we can use him to defeat the real Riku?"

Axel looked over at the Riku Replica and began to speak.

"Say, Riku, it must be really hard now that you're not real, eh? I bet you'd like to be real, huh?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, you _can_! You just need to get strength that the real Riku doesn't have. Get that, and you can be a new person...your _own_ person! Not Riku, but yourself!"

Zexion shot a glare at Axel.

"What are you telling him?" he yelled.

Axel pointed at the youngest of the original Organization, and said, "I bet he's a good place to start as any."

"Have you completely lost it, Axel?"

"Sorry, Zexy. Saving you isn't half as entertaining as watching Sora and Riku."

"Wait...no! NOOO!"

Axel looked up at the ceiling.

_God, I can be as cruel as Larxene sometimes...oh well. I bet Demyx won't ever forgive me after this. Heh, at least he'll stop talking to me._ he thought, grinning.

* * *

It had been a good amount of hours until Roxas had finally awoken, having woken up late once again. He headed to the bathroom, surprised to find that there was no Marluxia there that morning to hold up the usage of the toilet and other morning bathroom activities.

"How strange..." he said to no one in particular.

Then he shrug it off.

* * *

Heading down to breakfast, Roxas entered the kitchen as usual, but upon opening the door, he stood planted to the ground in shock. Almost half of the Organization was not present.

"Why aren't they eating breakfast today...?" he questioned, slowly walking to his normal seat, also slowly pulling out the chair from under the table.

Demyx looked gloomily at Roxas.

"They...faded away...in battle..."

"And I had to eliminate traitors," Axel added, which was half-true, for the most part.

Roxas slumped down into his chair.

"I see..."

And for a change, breakfast was dead quiet.

* * *

_End Chapter Three_

* * *

D; It was supposed to have a bit more Roxas in it, but ended up being mainly Axel-centric. I just wanted to get the CoM part over with. And I said I would have crack in the next chapter, but I seriously need help with that. XD

And if you noticed the slight ZekuDemi, you get an extra cookie! (I think I'm the only person in the US that refers to Zemyx as ZekuDemi...-grumble-)

_Thanatophobia – (noun) the fear of death_


End file.
